That Spring
by YukimaraMegumi
Summary: "I'm in love with him… Man, when did all this start anyway!" Ultear ransacks her brain. So, what is she even talking about? Well, let's take a walk down the memory lane, shall we? Back to spring, where Ultear meets her true love… AU: Highschool ONESHOT


_**Konnichiwa minna-san! YukimaraMegumi here! This is a special story, requested by Natsu013! :) I hope you guys like it!**_

**_To be honest, I had a difficult time trying to patch Natsu and Ultear together. It didn't really 'click' within me, BUT I managed it! Hehe! So without further ado, I present to you, "That Spring"_**

**_DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish Fairy Tail was mine, it'll never be... *sulks* _**

* * *

><p><em>I'm in love with him… Man, when did all this start anyway?! <em>Ultear ransacks her brain, trying to remember what actually happened during that spring until this chilly fall… You may ask, what the hell is she even talking about? Well, you're about to find out… Let's take a walk down the memory lane back to spring, where Ultear meets her true love…

* * *

><p><strong>~Spring~<strong>

"I think you should confess to him." Erza boldly states, earning 'eh's from the rest of the girls in the group. My face instantly heats up. _C-confess?! To Siegrain?! _

"Easy for you to say, Erza. You got Jellal with ya!" Lisanna winks at her, making her face turn red.

"Ahem, guys, we're talking about Siegrain here. The MOST wanted guy in the whole campus. Heck, I heard even some of the female teachers are hots for him!" Lucy whisper-yells, making sure no one hears our very VERY important conversation.

"Lu-chan is right. We need a strategic plan to make this successful." The petite blue girl suggests, which I totally agree. It will be a hassle to deal with if we –well, if I screw this up. Man… How did I even fall for him, among all the people in the school? The entrance ceremony was it? Yeah… I was hopelessly lost then. And yet, he came up to me and helped me out so much after that day too. Of course, with his good looks and that kind compassionate heart of his, there isn't a girl who didn't like him… With the exception of Erza and the girls here at this table.

"HELLOOO! Earth to Ultear!"

"Hai?" Lucy is waving her hands frantically all over.

"Mou~! At least listen to what we're saying!" My blonde friend pouts in a childish way, making me sweatdrop. "So, here's the plan!" From that state, she transforms into a mastermind. _Talk about mood swings… _We hurdle up to listen to her plan.

"Yes! That's perfect! They are in the same class so it's worth a shot! The plan is official! It'll take place today!" Levy cheers.

"B-but don't you t-think it's a b-bit too e-early?!" I try to convince them to move to other days like tomorrow or something, but my pleads have fallen into dead ears! _What am I going to do now?!_

* * *

><p>"Alright! Whoever's taking care of today's duty to keep the equipments, do your jobs if you are a MAN!" Strauss-san's loud voice booms through the field. Today is Siegrain and my turn. I run over to the enormous baskets and took two of them.<p>

_Damn… These baskets are heavy! _But as I take the next step, my legs give way. I squeeze my eyes shut, ready for the impact of the cold concrete ground but instead, a pair of strong arms is supporting my back.

"Ultear, you okay?" _S-Siegrain?! _

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" I quickly recompose myself. Siegrain heaves a sigh, before chuckling, "Honestly… You haven't changed since that entrance ceremony."

"I hope that's a good thing." I try and lighten up the tension within myself as I start to chat with him normally. For the rest of the journey to the equipment room, Siegrain carries the baskets while I carry the rackets instead.

"Phew, that's all of it!" Siegrain wipes off the sweat dripping down from his hair, "Man, what a workout!" I laugh along with him. "And for those rackets, they go over there-"

**BAMM! **Suddenly, it turns pitch dark. I can hear Siegrain trying to barge open the door but it is to no avail…

"Sorry Ultear, I think we're locked in for the moment. Let's wait for Strauss-san to come looking for us." Siegrain sits down on the empty space beside me. The awkward silence lingers in the air.

In attempt to break the tension, I start to talk,

"Say Siegrain, do you… um… like someone?"I try to find the courage to say those three words but can't.

"HUH?! Why would you ask that?" He sounds quite surprised.

"Well, you know practically knows a lot about me, and I barely know anything about you."

"Hmm, fair enough," He finally give in, "… Yeah… I have this girl that I like." My heart is beating so rapidly, like it's trying to break through my ribcage. "She's strict, commanding and really uptight, yet, she is also kind, passionate and courageous. Tell you a hint, she has a hair like a blazing fire." My heart is literally shattered into smithereens. _No way… He likes Erza… _

"But the thing is," he continues, "She loves my twin brother. It's kinda frustrating… But as long as she's happy, I'm okay with protecting her from the shadows… I sound pathetic, don't I? But it really doesn't matter to me anymore… Because…" _Please stop… Stop before I can't take it anymore… Please… _"I love her."

That was it. The three words that were planned to be said from me. The three words that ripped my heart out. I feel anger seeping in my veins… I'm not angry with anyone but myself. For being such a fool not to notice that.

"Ultear, are you okay? You seem quiet all of the sudden." Siegrain's voice echoes within the four walls.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm cheering for you!" I say in a joyful voice, just to hide my sorrow.

* * *

><p>"Oh my Fiore, he did not just say that," the next day, I tell everyone about it. Well, I did drown myself in my own tears last night. What can I say, three-years crush, only to be rejected. Erza is shocked to the core but soon enough she starts to shake in angst.<p>

"Don't worry, Ultear. I'm going straight to him and reject him flat so that you can confess." Erza is about to head off to the boys' table, but just to be pulled back by the girls.

"I'm so sorry, Ultear-senpai." Wendy, the only first-year in the table, comforts me.

"It's alright. I'll get over him…" I smile painfully. _It's gonna be difficult, but I can do it! I'm Ultear Milkovich after all!_

"S-speaking of which," Lucy suddenly brings up something to ease that heavy feeling, "I heard that there's a new transfer student tomorrow! From what I hear, he's a total cutie!"

"Really?! Oh, I can't wait to meet him!" Levy squeals in excitement, with hearts in her eyes.

"What about your boyfriends, Gray and Gajeel? You're not going to dump them, are you?" I tease them.

"G-Gray/G-Gajeel and I are JUST friends…" Those two girls are red to the ear.

"Oh really? 'Just friends' huh? WELL, **'Just friends'** don't steal secret glances at each other. **'Just friends'** don't get jealous when the other one talks about someone else. **'Just friends'** don't get butterflies from each other. **'Just friends'** don't hold each other like that. **'JUST FRIENDS'**? Yeah right." A long but inspirational speech from Lisanna leave all of us speechless.

"Oops, did I go too far?" Lisanna sticks out her tongue playfully. All of us burst out into a fit of laughter. Just then, Wendy speaks up, "Um… About the transfer student…"

"Oh yeah, we lost track of him somewhere in the conversation. What about him?" Erza questions her.

"He's… um… my cousin."

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet ya! The name's Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel!" Says a loud pink hair goofball grinning stupidly at me. This is Wendy's cousin? He's nothing like her!<p>

"Ultear Milkovich, but please call me Ultear." I shake hands with the idiot. _Great, why in the world am I assigned to him as his buddy? Why did Siegrain reject me? Why does the world hate me so much?_

(╥﹏╥)

"And this is the canteen. That's all for the tour around the school. Feel free to ask anyone if you are having trouble with something." I explain in a monotonous tone, earning a sweatdrop from him.

"A-ah… Okay, thanks a million Ultear! Cya around!" And he runs off to the boys table. _Right… I'll see you around, not. _I head towards my usual table.

"So, how was your first buddy experience?" Lucy asks in her usual cheery voice.

"Horrible, I'm stuck with an idiot." I slump down my seat, feeling worn out.

"Yes… I know how you feel, Ultear…" Erza nods in understanding, "but it'll get better don't worry." She pats on my shoulder.

"Natsu-nii may be an idiot most of the time, but he's a great guy, once you get to know him, Ultear-senpai." Wendy reassures me.

"I hope so…" _This is going to be a long year…_

* * *

><p>"HUH?! What do you mean you failed?!" I yell at the top of my voice. The latter covers both of his ears as he cowers in fear. <em>Great! Just great! Now, I gotta come back to school every day during summer vacation to teach him?! <em>

"I'm really sorry Ultear…" He fixes his eyes onto the ground with his head hanging low. He also says that in an apologetic voice. Normally, I would still flare up, but today, I'm too exhausted.

"Well, it can't be helped…" I sigh, "So, during summer holidays, bring along your stationeries and yourself to school every day, with the exception of weekends. Just your normal clothes would be enough. There'll be a retake in the middle of the vacation so we have plenty of time to shape you up." Natsu looks at me with sparkle in his eyes and wraps his arm around me all of the sudden!

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He spins me around. Luckily, there isn't anyone in the classroom right now.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! So put me down already!" _Honestly, what is up with him?!_

"_Natsu-nii may be an idiot most of the time, but he's a great guy, once you get to know him, Ultear-senpai." _Wendy words suddenly rings in the back of my mind. _Maybe he isn't that bad as I thought he was after all._

"Now tell me, what subjects do you need help in?"

* * *

><p><strong>~Summer~<strong>

"Okay, that's all for today. Take a break before we start with Mathematics."

"Haii~!" Natsu happily takes out his lunch box. Inside it contains a sandwich. _Wait… is that his lunch? _

"Ultear, you want some?" he grins at me. I feel a tug in my chest.

"No thanks. But, if you don't mind me asking, is that your lunch?"

"Huh? Yeah. My pops and mom are away overseas for work and this is all I can make." Natsu says as-a-matter-of-factly. _Then what's he having all these times at home?!_

"Don't you have like a housekeeper or something?" I find myself worried for him, for some reason.

"Nope, I find them a bother. But I have a cat though, his name's Happy! For some reason, he's blue." _A b-blue cat?! Seriously?!_

"Hahahaha!" I burst out laughing. Natsu just smiles at me. "What are you smiling at?" I manage to say between my fit of laughter.

"Nothing. It's just that, it's my first time seeing you laugh and I like that!" He gives me his toothy grin. His words make me turn red for the moment but I recover quickly.

"Okay! I'm done! Let's get on with lesson, sensei!" Natsu cheers. I can't help but laugh along with him.

***Next day***

"Here," I hand him a lunchbox. Natsu looks at me, perplexed. "If you don't have a decent meal, you'll fall sick. So from now onwards, your lunch is on me." Suddenly understanding what this is all about, Natsu gives me his signature grin,

"Thanks a million, Ultear!"

"You're welcome, Natsu." Natsu stares at me wide-eyed. "What?"

"You just called me by my name…" Natsu is suddenly grinning from ear to ear, "For the first time!"

"Really?" Now I'm surprised, "Okay, let's get on with lessons."

"Haii~!"

* * *

><p><em>Dammit… Why is he talking so long? The test should have finished twenty minutes ago. <em>I am pacing left and right, waiting for Natsu to come out of the school building. Just then, I spot a pink patch walking out of the building. He is slouching for some reason. _Oh no… Did he fail again?_ I run towards him,

"Hey, how did it go?"

"I can't believe it…" He mumbles under his breath

"I got A plus for everything!" He breaks into a smile. I am over the moon! _Thank god! I'm so happy for him! _Subconsciously, I give him a hug. Natsu doesn't mind it and spins me around.

"You deserve a reward!" I exclaim.

"No, it's more like you who deserves it, Ultear. Without your help, I wouldn't even pass that test!" Natsu beams at me, setting my face on fire.

"NO, no. It's on me. What do you want to do? Any food you wanna eat or place you wanna go?" Natsu thinks for a moment before answering, "There is one place I wanna go…"

He grins as he grabs hold of my sleeve and tugs me along to that place he wants to go…

＼(^ω^＼)

"Mann, that ramen was awesome!" Natsu cheers.

"Yes, it was really delicious!" I hum back gleefully. I glance at my watch. _Wow, it's already 5.49 pm! Time sure flies when you're enjoying yourself. _

"So, any place you wanna go next? We still go time." Natsu looks around and points at the shop just around the corner.

"Let's go!" He pulls me by the hand and runs to that shop. The shop is very simple yet stocked with so many things. Natsu, who is still holding my hand, leads me to a place where many ribbons are placed. He grabs a couple of ribbons of different color and looks back and forth from the ribbons to me. When he finally decided which color he wants, he rushes off the cashier to make the payment. Then, he rushes back to me and hands me the bag.

"As my gratitude for helping me and the food too!" Natsu averts his eyes to the side with a light pink tint splash across his face, "I thought it suits you well so…" _Aww, that's so sweet._

"T-thanks, Natsu." My face feels kinda hot all of the sudden. After that, he accompanies me back to my apartment. I gave in after insisting that it was alright. So, he accompanies me back to my apartment building.

"Well, I'm okay from here." I smile at him.

"Yeah, thanks for today though! I had a great dinner!" Natsu grins at me.

"Haha, same goes to you. I haven't that fun for quite some time." Both of us laugh.

"Well, I better go now. Cya back at school." Natsu waves at me as he turns to leave the premise. For some reason, a surge of loneliness washes over me. Just then, my feet take off on their own and grabs Natsu's shirt.

"I didn't get your email address yet." I say with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Let's do it now." Both of us exchange our email addresses.

"Okay, I have just sent the message." I smile at him. His phone rings in signal. He checks the message, texts back and smiles at me. This time, my phone rings. I check the message which was written:

"Good night to you too! :) " I laugh at the message before parting ways with Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fall~<strong>

School has just reopened. Natsu and I chatted a lot during the summer vacation, mostly about his homework.

"Mornin' Ultear! Hey, you're wearing that ribbon I gave ya!" A familiar voice calls out to me. My hands reach out to the ribbon that I wore on my hair. Surprisingly, it DOES suit me really well! With a smile on my face, I reply,

"Mornin' Natsu. Of course, it is supposed to be worn anyway. How was your vacation spent?"

"Horrible… Because of the test, I haven't touched a single paper of homework so the rest of it was spent with it and Happy of course." Natsu groans as he laments how boring it was. I can't help but laugh at him.

"Anyway, catch ya later Ultea-ACHOO!" Natsu lets out a sneeze.

"Natsu, are you okay?" _He doesn't look well either._

"Yeah, totally! I'm fin-ACHOO!" _Oh no he isn't. I place my hand on his forehead. Oh my Fiore! It's hot!_

"Natsu, go back and rest. You have a fever!"

"Nah, it's alright Ultear. It'll pass-ACHOO! Ugh… alright…" Finally, he gives in.

"I'll tell your homeroom teacher about your situation, wait for me here." With that, I dash off to what I am supposed to do. Since my grades are always top notch, I am allowed to skip a day or two. I return back to Natsu as soon as possible.

"C'mon, let get you back."

**~~8*8~~**

"38.5 degree Celsius (101.3 degree Fahrenheit)… Natsu, you should get some rest." Natsu's face looks pale and with his bad cough, the fever shoots up. It's a good thing he got back home, who knows what could happen if he stayed.

I go to the kitchen and prepare some porridge with spring onions and some chicken meat that I found in the fridge. With the porridge on the tray, I go up to the room again.

"Natsu, I'm coming in." I excuse myself and open the door. Natsu looks a bit better from resting. "here's the porridge. Eat up so you can take your medicine."

"Thanks Ultear… *cough*" Natsu weakly smiles at me. My heart twists in pain seeing his state.

"I'll feed you. It's much faster that way." I carefully blow the porridge before spoon-feeding him. It is rather embarrassing but now isn't the time! He finishes rather fast and takes his medication before going back to sleep. I come up occasionally to change his towel.

He looks so vulnerable. My heart starts to bang painfully against my ribcage. _Why am I feeling this way? Speaking of which, I have experience this before… It was when… I liked Siegrain. Wait, liked? Meaning, I don't like him now? If I'm not in love with him anymore… That means…_

"I'm love with Natsu…"

"What…" A familiar voice comes from my back. Gasping, I turn around, only to be face-to-face with a blanket-covered Natsu who looks just as surprised as I am. Realizing the situation, my face heats up really badly. I avert my eyes onto the ground, not looking up at Natsu. How can I? After I has just blurted out how I feel towards him.

"Ultear, look up." I shake my head. "C'mon Ultear, please?" _Damn… He's making me difficult to resist. _Reluctantly, I look up and my eyes meet his oxy orbs. I bet my ears are all red. Just then, Natsu closes up the distance between our faces. I can feel his breath on my lips. Electricity shoots through my entire being. For that moment, everything stops around me. Our eyes still locked together to each other's, like we are in our own little world. The longing feeling is unbearable.

Natsu's lips meet mine. The warmth of his mouth sends a current running throughout my body. _Wait… What is the meaning of this? _Our lips part from each other. My face is already red. Natsu just rests his forehead on mine.

"You don't know how those words made me feel, Ultear." Natsu chuckles in his husky voice, probably due to the sickness. "Can you repeat them again, please?" _Ugh… Why is it that he has to sound like that?_

"… I like you…" Then, I feel his lips on mine again.

"I like you too. I have, ever since you gave me that lunch box. No one has ever been concerned that much for me." Euphoria rushes through my veins. I can't believe my ears… Tears are brimming and threatening to fall. "Hey now, don't cry." Natsu wipes the tears off my face.

"I'm glad… that I met you, Natsu. This spring..."

"Yeah, me too, Ultear." With his toothy grin, he beams at me, "So, let's tell everyone that together!"

"B-baka, that's my choice to make. First, you need to get better to do that."

"Alright! I'm all FIRED UP!" is what he says before collapsing into his bed. A laugh surpasses my lips. _He's too adorable. And that's probably I fell for this idiot..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, how was it? I hope you guys liked it! :) Please review too cos'<em>**

_**Review = Happiness = Motivation = Faster updates = MORE CHAPTERS/STORIES!**_

_**It's a win-win situation! *wink* Do check out my other fanfictions too! I accept beta requests so just feel free to PM me! :) Ja Ne~! *fairy tail sign***_


End file.
